Do You Like Scary Movies?
by missy7280
Summary: Wilson visits House and brings movies and beer. What happens next? Pre-Slash


**Title: **Do You Like Scary Movies?

**Author: **Kai (missy7280)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing/Summary: **House/Wilson. A typical night of movies and beer, with a bit of hurt/comfort thrown in. This was actually supposed to be serious when the idea popped into my head, but if you want to take it as more of an AU go ahead.

**Word Count: **1,300

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue. Yada yada yada.

Wilson was bored, and he was tired of waiting for House to make the first move. This may or may not have been a good combination. He decided to just show up at his friend's door, not even bothering to call to see if now was a good time. He already knew what the answer would be. It never was a good time.

So Wilson was standing outside House's apartment door once again, holding a stack of just rented DVD's and a six pack of beer, still slightly shivering from the outside cold and feeling like a walking cliché. How many times had he showed up at House's place, just like this? He was like one of those kicked puppies who always remained loyal no matter how much you abused them. It was pathetic, really.

Wilson called out to House through the door asking him to open it; the fact that his arms were full was making it difficult to dig out his key. When House finally, begrudgingly, opened the door, Wilson remembered why he kept coming back. The man looked _good_. Of course, he looked good even when deathly ill or after electrocuting himself (no, that memory was not going away any time soon), but he looked damn good tonight. His black t-shirt and tight blue jeans were snug in all the right places. Wilson wasn't always lusting after his friend, but he couldn't deny the sudden wave of arousal that hit him or the sudden fluttering of his heartbeat.

"If you take a picture…" House started to say, before promptly being cut off.

"I know, it will last longer. Too bad you can't sit still for two seconds so I could take one."

"And as you know, that phrase isn't actually supposed to be taken literally," he said with a detectable glint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Whatever. You going to let me in? I brought movies and beer." He made the last obvious statement, hoping the items would be tempting enough to break down whatever defenses House had put up this time.

"Tempting. You clearly know the way to a man's heart," House said as he moved away from the doorway, making a grand welcoming gesture with his non-cane hand. Wilson kept his eyes down-cast as he passed the other man, secretly hoping that House was finding Wilson himself to be part of the temptation.

As both men started making their way over to the familiar territory of the couch, Wilson asked House what kind of movie he wanted to watch. House was unusually quiet for a moment, and Wilson figured he was deliberating between watching an action flick with half-naked girls, or a non-action flick with completely naked girls.

Finally, thankfully, he answered. "You can choose, Jimmy."

Wilson looked at House in surprise. Whether he was more surprised at hearing his pet name or the words that came before it, he didn't know.

"Are you high?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"No," House answered simply, but his tone was anything but simple. He almost sounded… exasperated. Or determined. It was difficult for Wilson to tell the difference.

"Fine," Wilson said. If House wasn't in the mood to talk, then he wasn't going to say anything, damn it. Instead he made his way over to the DVD player and popped his first choice of movie in. He went to join House on the couch as the typical pre-movie warnings appeared on the screen. Wilson decided to be bold and sat close to the other man, closer than even what was normal for them. Really, what else did he have to lose at this point?

The start screen finally appeared, and Wilson hastily pressed the play button on the remote. A few minutes had passed when he dared a glance at House, and was once again surprised by the man. House was I _hiding /I _, shielding his eyes with his own hands. What could possibly be wrong now?

"What's the matter with you? You said it was my choice."

"This is…a horror movie," House said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, yeah. What else did you expect a movie called 'Saw' to be?"

"It wouldn't have been my first choice," House said, his words a bit muffled.

Wilson paused, and thought about what he was saying. The words combined with House's body language made it clear what the answer to this puzzle was.

"You're _scared_?" Wilson asked in a painfully mocking tone. House, undeniably defeated, only nodded. "B-but… nothing's even _happened _yet!" he managed to stutter. His astonishment, however, was quickly fading to amusement as a slow grin started to form.

"But something will happen," House argued. "It's called a 'scary movie' for a reason." He clearly was trying to hide his fear by using his best "_duh_" tone of voice.

"It's still just a movie, House," Wilson said. He was overjoyed at finally discovering one of House's weaknesses, especially because it was such a ridiculous one, and he wanted so badly to make fun of him for it. Wilson wanted to poke holes in his inflated ego, maybe bring him down a few notches or ten. But then he couldn't help feeling sympathetic towards the others man's clear discomfort. He also couldn't help feeling guilty for picking that movie in the first place. Wilson sighed in resignation.

"Ok, I guess I'll just watch it alone," Wilson said. He reached for the remote and turned off the DVD player. Already disappointed in the way the evening was turning out, he was about to get up and leave, but then House's gravelly voice broke through the silence.

"Stay," House said.

Wilson turned towards House, his eyes locking with the other man's electric blue gaze. Of course he had noticed the color of his friend's eyes before, but in that moment he was entranced by their intensity, and couldn't look away. House did though, and Wilson could feel the force of the moment slipping away once the eye contact was broken. Now his heart was thundering in his chest, and he could feel a tightening in his stomach. He knew that whatever was between them in that moment, it would be lost forever if he let it go now.

"Maybe I could comfort you?" he asked suddenly, his brain clearly working at a slower pace as all of his blood began to rush southward. It worked, though, since House immediately looked up and locked eyes with him again. His fearful expression had changed now to one consisting of doubt and slight embarrassment. House tilted his head to the side and asked hesitantly, "What did you have in mind?"

Wilson answered by leaning forward and capturing House's lips in a firm but slow kiss. He wanted desperately to keep looking at House, but he was overcome by passion and felt his eyelids closing against his will. He was unsure of what to do next, or if his kiss would even be reciprocated. Thankfully, after a few gut-wrenching seconds, he felt House kissing back. He lifted his hands to run through House's hair, then smiled as the other man grabbed at his hair in turn. Wilson let his hands drift a little lower, cupping the scratchy sides of House's face as they continued to kiss. It was sweet and gentle, but Wilson could feel his face heating up as his hunger slowly began to grow. He was like a parched man, tasting his first sips of water after wandering in the desert for forty days. He couldn't get enough.

"Still scared?" Wilson managed to ask when he was able to break away for a moment.

"Yeah, 'm terrified," House said. "But it beats the hell out of watching a scary movie."

Wilson laughed as he returned to the task of kissing the man speechless.


End file.
